


Spisane na straty

by Filigranka



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Drabble, Gen, Polski | Polish, Seta i galareta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Vader ocenia straty po akcji na Scarif.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane w ramach akcji "Seta i galareta", do promptu, którym był wiersz E.Bishop _The One Art_.

Vader uważał, że Tarkin popełnił błąd – sam też nie lubił dyrektora Jak Mu Tam, ale poświęcili ludzi, archiwum oraz nowoczesny kompleks, a dane i tak wyciekły do Rebelii. Zniszczenie bazy oznaczało brak jeńców, brak jeńców – niemożność wydobycia informacji. O położeniu obozu rebeliantów, siatkach kurierów, trasach przerzutowych...  
     Będziemy musieli szukać tych planów prawie po omacku, myślał Vader, krążąc po Scarif i bez większej nadziei skanując Mocą ruiny. Może któryś z Rebeliantów przetrwał w piwnicy albo szczęśliwie przywalony gruzami.  
     Ale planeta milczała i Sith z niechętnym podziwem przyznawał, że buntownicy wykazali pewien zmysł taktyczny, wychodząc fali uderzeniowej naprzeciw, jej jednej składając zeznania.


End file.
